The Dragon Within
by Danny68011
Summary: I thought this day was just a normal day until i seen this stone
1. an ordinary day

The white haired lady with a diamond blue stone in hand was teleporting through the woods try to get away from him… being cornered she fought until she was surrounded thinking this was going to be her last a black haired sorceress opened a portal yelled at her "ciri jump through. As she did "he" through lightning at it causing it to split a black hole opened ciri barely made it through she looked down and realized the stone was gone.

My day started out normal i heard my alarm go off i slowly get out of bed my back aching i take one of my pain pills and get ready for school i board the bus and sit next to my friend Cari she looks at my with her big blue eyes and smile she asks me about my day and i tell her "same as always my back hurts and lots of homeworks". Me and her talk back and forth until we get to school. I walk her to the 11 grade hall then i walk to the 12th grade hall. I go through my first three hours slow and tiring and then the lunch bell rings i see cari in line so i walk up to her and talk to her until i get my food. I realized my back was hurting again so i went to my locker and took another pain pill i talked to my close friends cory, justin, and ryan for 20 mins until the bell rings i went to my locker grabbed my stuff and went to class thinking "is this day over yet" Justin walks up and says "i wish i want some of that good stuff" i just laughed and said "you and your plant bro im good" we talked and went to class in 7th hour justin asked if i wanted to come over i said "sure why not its friday" after school i walked cari to the buses and told her to 'have a good weekend" she smiled and said "you too Danny". Cory gave me and justin i ride to justins house. When we got there me and justin played some games, about a half in hour later justin went to his dresser and grabbed this glass contraption thing "follow me to the bike trail i need to hit some" i laughed and said "whatever man lets go. We went down there i just sat there and talked to him that stuff smelt like a skunks ass he tried to hand it to me " hey danny come on this is some dank shit right here and it's friday try some" i just smiled and told him " im fine bro its your happy stuff not mine." "ill have some" i looked behind me it was ryan "what are you doing here" "nobody was online so i took a walk know i know why you weren't online" justin handed him it and he lit it up. "Man this stuff is bad why you always buying the cheap shit" justin looked pissed "that's not the cheap shit i paid $50 for that. I don't see you have any!" ryan nodded and celp going. About a half an hour passed we all got up and started walking back by that time it started raining so we quickend are pass i bright light flashed in front of us. It sent us flying. When i woke up i seen the sun was out and the others were laying on the ground i tried to get up but fell i yelled "Ryan, Justin you guys ok?" i crawled to them justin woke up "5 more minutes i hate school" and layed back down i got ryan up "hey fatso get up". "Fuck you ryan" justin slowly got up "im i still high where in the woods" i looked at him "no i don't think so i think lightning hit us" he looked at me "ohhh". I went to when the lightning hit there was a cool looking stone with shiny glare looking like diamond i picked it up "this stone looks cool but i don't know where it came from lets head back to your place Justin." he nodded and we went to his place.


	2. The stone

I got back to justins and looked at the stone "maybe its worth something i might be able to buy a computer with it" justin yelled "i want nothing to do with it" ryan claimed. i looked at is it looked cool "i think i'm going to keep it" justin looked over "i want to sell it" i pulled out my wallet "here's $5" "sold" as justin took the 5. We all nodded and i put it in my bag. My phone started beeping i checked it it was a text from my mom "when you going to be home?" "home? Its friday" as i checked my phone it says 6:31 sunday "how long where we out" we all looked in amazement. Then we agreed its time its time for everyone to go we will talk about it monday. Ryan left and justin took me home. When i got into my room i cleared off a shelf and put the stone on it. After that i took a shower and got ready for bed.

The next day was like any other day i got ready took my pain pills and took the bus to school i talked to Cari as usually i told her about my weekend and how i found this stone and how detailed it was she laughed and said "what happens if its a dragon egg" we both laughed at the thought. When i got to school i took her to her hall like always and then went to talk to Justin we talked about the weekend and was amazed what happened. At lunch we told Cory he looked at us "so let me get this straight you smoked without me! C'mon man i dropped you guys off but that rock sounds cool to i will have to look at it." i smiled and said maybe next time you will be with us when we get hit with lightning." "Ya bros for life" i laughed then went to class.

After school i said goodbye to Cari and got off the bus around that time Cory pulled up in his truck "lets see this rock" so i took him in my room to show him. He looked over it. "Probably would be worth something if it didn't have this crack" i looked over it i never seen this crack before "i must've not seen it earlier" i hanged out with Cory for a couple hours then he left. That night i dreamed about a girl with white hair in danger i woke up questioning it but i didn't know what it was about so i dropped it. for that whole week i had that same dream over and over. I got home Friday i went in my room to play some games and seen the stone was gone. I figured it fell so i didn't bother with it. That night i woke with something on me i open my eyes there was this little lizard with little wings staring at me i thought i was dreaming so i petted it and went to bed the next thing i know i feel a sharp pain in my left hand i jumped up my palm had a punkser mark and turning white i realized i was not dreaming i slowly reached my right hand out and petted it. It crawled to my shoulder and went to sleep i little freaked out i layed down with it and slowly went to sleep.


End file.
